Southern Hell
by hellinheels
Summary: The 3rd and possibly final Installment of The End of the World and the New Girl Series. Amber, Castiel, Sam and Dean come upon trouble when Amber returns home. Rated M for language and Mature Situations.
1. Bad Timing

The sun was setting on another perfect day. The bright purples and golds of the lowering orb contrasted remarkably with the true green of the palm trees that lay against it. The incoming waves became a darker blue as they washed up carelessly on the beach. A light, warm breeze blew in off the water, whispering by Amber's skin as she stretched lazily in a lounge chair. A contented smile spread across her face as she gazed as the beautiful sunset and listened to the sound of the ocean waves breaking against the beach that happily stood empty after a busy day of tourists. She laid her head back against the chair taking a deep breath of sea air and closing her eyes for a moment to reminisce. After their vows a day earlier, Dean and Sam along with Bobby had left the newlyweds alone in paradise to celebrate and left to take Bobby back home. Castiel had made her life complete and vowed to love and cherish her for all time and she had vowed to do the same. Now, they held even more love and devotion for each other as Castiel adjusted to the reintroduction of his angelic powers and Amber learned the ways of her own newly acquired capabilities. The two were ecstatic of the thought of new adventures together.

A subtle flutter of wings followed by a soft kiss to her lips woke her from her thoughts. She smiled as she opened her eyes to find Castiel sitting before her.

"Wow….that didn't take long." Amber giggled eyeing the bag of Chinese food Castiel had placed beside the chair.

"These powers do have their advantages…..especially when it comes to food." Castiel smiled as he surveyed the contents of the bag.

"I'm very glad that's one power I didn't get from you….I'd be chuckin' Moo Goo Gai Pan all over myself and everybody else as soon as I left the ground!" Amber laughed as she pulled a fortune cookie from the bag. She tore open the wrapper and broke the cookie in half to see her fortune.

"_AN INTIMATE ENCOUNTER AWAITS YOU…" _ she said reading from the paper. "Oh la la!"

"Oh, does it now?" Castiel asked inquisitively planting another soft kiss to her lips.

"I believe it does…" Amber smiled and whispered back on his lips. Castiel took his cue and slowly climbed on top of her, heavily pursuing her kisses. He pulled her down further on the lounge chair and broke free from her lips giving a sly smile as he pulled a tie lose from her string bikini bottoms. He kissed and nibbled her stomach and newly exposed hip and Amber whimpered for more, running her hands through his hair.

A loud ringing startled Amber out of her ecstasy and growling in annoyance at the extremely bad timing, grabbed her phone off her towel and glared at the number.

"Argh! It's Dean...." Amber said staring at the phone.

"We can call him back…" Castiel said as he took the ringing cell phone from her and silenced it, continuing his nibbling of her inner thigh.

"Wonderful idea…" she replied pulling him back up to her lips and drowning him in a deep kiss. She pulled vigorously at the knot in his board shorts, wrapping him tightly in her legs once she had succeeded in untying it. He moaned at the contact and untied the last remaining knot in her bikini bottoms.

Her cell phone began ringing again.

"Oh my God! This CANNOT be happening…" Amber growled picking her phone back up. It was Dean.

She angrily sighed and put the phone up to her ear to answer it. Castiel impatiently waited, laying his head on her chest.

"Somebody better be dead or in jail!!!!!" she shouted into the phone.

"Damn! Catch you at a bad time?" Dean replied on the other end.

"Uh….you think?! What do you want, Dean?" Amber asked.

"Well….Sam, Bobby and I just stopped off outside your old stompin' grounds to grab some gas….and guess what?" Dean started.

"I'm really not in the mood for games right now….get to the point." Amber said highly annoyed.

"You're missing." Dean replied blatantly.

"HUH?" Amber asked startled.

"You're missing….saw your mug on a "Missing" poster inside the gas station.." Dean chuckled.

"Are you serious?!" Amber asked shooting straight up in her chair and startling Castiel.

"As a heart attack…." Dean said continuing his chuckle.

"Oh my God….I've gotta get this straightened out…" Amber groaned burying her head in her hands.

"Uh…yeah…might be a good idea…..we'll hang out till you and Cas can get here.." Dean offered.

Amber sighed deeply disappointed. "Yeah…..see ya'll in a little bit."

Amber ended the phone call and looked at Castiel. Her eyes telling the story of her disappointment.

"What's happened?" Castiel asked brushing a stray strand of curl away from her sun kissed face.

"We've got to cut our honeymoon short…." Amber said begrudgingly as she tied her bikini bottoms and started gathering her stuff off the sand.

"Why?" Castiel asked concerned.

"Apparently….I'm missing…" Amber replied in a short tone.

"Missing?" Castiel asked confused.

"Yup…..the boys stopped outside Cullinworth to grab some gas and saw my picture on a "Missing" poster inside the store…" Amber explained loading up her beach bag.

"Who reported you missing?" Castiel asked as he tied his board shorts and grabbed the bag of Chinese Food.

"Probably one of my friends…..I won't really know till I get there. Cas, I really need to get this straightened out." Amber said looking to Castiel for support. He took her free hand.

"Ok…we will…we'll just have to continue our little picnic later." He replied kissing her hand.

They walked hand in hand up the beach to the hotel and quickly packed their belongings.

"You ready?" Castiel asked taking her duffel.

Amber took a deep apprehensive breath. She still hadn't gotten used to traveling via "Cas Angelic Airlines". The whole experience left her dizzy and nauseous.

"Yeah.." she said finally. She took his hand.

"Have you thought about what you're going to tell your friends as to your whereabouts and who you've been with for the past month?" Castiel asked trying to take her mind off the impending "flight".

"Found out I had 2 big brothers, met a wonderful guy, fell in love…got married." Amber said sure the plan in her head.

"All in one month….?" Castiel laughed skeptically.

"Yep….all in one month." Amber grinned.

"And you're gonna omit the finer details like the demons, the Apocalypse, Lucifer, your new spouse being an angel, your new powers…all that stuff?" Castiel joked.

"You know it! Don't really wanna bog 'em down with all the mundane details.." Amber laughed.

Castiel chuckled and kissed her forehead. With a quick touch of his fingers, they were gone.


	2. Coming Home

"What kind of town doesn't have MGD?" Dean asked walking back into the motel room they had gotten in Cullinworth, carrying pizza boxes and a 12 pack.

"Probably the same town that doesn't have basic cable…" Sam replied getting up from edge of the bed where he had been flipping through the very limited TV channels. "I'll let Bobby know the pizza's here…" he added grabbing his phone from his pocket.

With a quick, sudden flutter of wings, Castiel and Amber appeared, bags in hand, in the motel room. Overcome with sudden nausea, Amber clutched her stomach and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Looks like she's still not used to "flying those friendly skies"…" Dean laughed as Castiel tossed their bags in the corner. "Well, at least she made it to the bathroom room this time.."

Dean opened the pizza box. "Sit down, you two are just in time to eat."

"Sorry, we had to ruin the whole honeymoon experience…but this kinda seemed important." Sam added as he ended his phone call to Bobby.

Amber returned from the bathroom in better condition. Castiel wiped the lingering sweat from her forehead. "You ok?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah…..just takes some gettin' used to…" she sighed. "Hey guys…..how are ya?" she said sarcastically acknowledging Sam and Dean who were already diving into the pizza.

Dean took the opportunity to continue his older brother banter. "Got a slice of greasy pepperoni with your name on it…sis." He said waving a pizza slice in her face.

"Got a hard fist of really bad timing with your name on it…bro.." Amber replied punching Dean in the shoulder and taking the slice.

Dean winced in pain. "OWWW…..you and your mighty morphing angel punches leave marks!"

"We can only hope…" Amber grinned taking a bite of her pizza.

Bobby walked in the door. "Hey, I thought I heard my favorite niece!" He said wrapping her in a big bear hug. "How's married life treating ya, darlin'?"

"So far so good.." Amber replied beaming as she looked at Castiel.

"Cas…you treatin' her good?" Bobby asked in a fatherly tone.

"Yes sir…I'm making sure of that." Castiel smiled taking a slice of pizza for himself.

"Good to hear.." Bobby replied opening the second box.

"So what do you plan on doing about your whole "face on a milk carton" sitch?" Sam asked.

"I'm thinking it was probably my friend, Alaina, who spearheaded the whole thing…probably need to go see her…let her know I'm still alive and kickin'" Amber mumbled through a mouthful of cheese.

"Is she hot?" Dean asked inquisitively.

"Nuh uh…no way…you're not hittin' on my best friend! Amber demanded.

"What?! I just asked a simple question, is or isn't she a babe?" Dean asked taking another playful jab.

"And I'm not even validating it with an answer! C'mon…I wanna get over to her house before it gets too late. (points to Dean and Sam) Ya'll are coming with, I need to make the family introductions….I guess." Amber said taking a swig of beer and throwing Dean's keys at his head. Dean barely managed to catch them, hands loaded with pizza and beer.

"Oh yeah…how ARE you gonna explain all that?" Dean asked placing his meal on the table for a later time.

"I'm an actress…telling stories is what I do best." Amber said as she and Castiel walked to the door. "Ya'll comin'?"

"Let's go…….this is gonna be hilarious…" Dean said to Sam as he put on his jacket and headed toward the door.


	3. Explanations

Sam and Dean drove Amber and Castiel over to the other side of town to her friend's house. Bobby elected to hang back and hold down the fort at the motel.

"That's it….that white house right there with the red shutters." Amber pointed to Dean from the backseat. The front porch light was lit. They pulled onto the side of the street and parked.

"How do I look, sweetie?" Amber asked Castiel as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"For someone who's been missing for a month and probably presumed dead….you look beautiful." Castiel playfully reassured her.

"Well c'mon "hubby"…let's go do this." She replied opening the car door.

"Oh we're coming too…..wouldn't miss this explanation for the world!" Dean added getting out of the driver's seat.

The four walked up the sidewalk and up the path to the front door. Castiel could sense the closer they got to the house, the more nervous Amber was becoming. He took her hand hoping it would comfort her. Amber looked to him as she walked and found her reassurance and strength in his eyes. They reached the front door and Amber paused for a moment. She took a deep breath.

"Ok, everybody….just act….normal…" Amber muttered as she rang the doorbell.

The statement made Sam and Dean snicker loudly from behind her and Castiel.

A faint patter of footsteps were heard nearing the door and Sam and Dean quickly dropped their snickering demeanor. The door opened and a young woman with long light blonde hair stood before them. Her brown eyes glared wide in shock at her unexpected visitors.

"OH….MY….GOD, AMBER?! WHERE IN THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! She shouted and quickly took Amber in her arms, wrapping her in a bouncing hug.

"Close…." Dean chuckled under his breath.

"Well, I'm not missing that's for sure, Alaina!" Amber nervously laughed hugging her.

"I can SEE that, hoochie..but where have you been? Are you ok? Everybody's worried sick about you!" Alaina asked wanting further explanation.

"Honey…I'm fine…I didn't mean to scare the shit out of everyone." Amber laughed.

"Who's your entourage?" Alaina asked cautiously eyeing Castiel, Sam and Dean.

"Well…(nervous chuckle) believe it or not, these two knuckleheads behind me are my brothers, Sam (points to Sam) and Dean (points to Dean).

"Hi." Sam and Dean acknowledged Alaina in unison.

"Yeah, I got a call that night after my last performance saying I had 2 brothers looking for me….so I…..went on a little mini vacation to…ummm…meet up with them. You remember meeting my father, John, that time at the amusement park….well, these are his boys." Amber nervously explained.

"And you couldn't pick up a phone and let somebody know where you were going?" Alaina scolded.

"Umm…yeah…I know…I am so sorry…things have just been a little hellish the past few weeks." Amber tried to explain.

"Understatement…" Sam chuckled under his breath jabbing Dean with his elbow.

"So we've got Sam and Dean, brothers from another mother, and who's this? Alaina asked pointing to Castiel. Castiel and Amber looked at each other wide eyed praying for a good and sufficient explanation.

"This is Cas…he's my….ummm…..you might wanna brace yourself for this…..husband." Amber excitedly replied.

"YOU'RE WHAT?! YOU LITTLE HOOCHIE! YOU GOT MARRIED?!" Alaina screamed in excited shock.

"We did.." Amber said smiling taking Castiel's hand.

"Ya'll get in here! I want all the gory details!" Alaina replied ushering the four of them in the house.

"Umm..no, she doesn't…." Dean chuckled once again under his breath as they walked in the house.

Alaina happily pushed them into the living room. Castiel and Amber plopped down on the couch and Dean took the recliner…forcing Sam to resort to sitting in the huge purple bean bag in the corner of the room.

"This calls for a little celebration…I've got a bottle of Champagne left over from our last cast party…ya'll want a beer?" Alaina asked.

"Yeah, thanks, darling" Dean replied speaking for both he and Sam.

"I'll be right back….you better be ready to spill all the juicy details, hooker, when I get back!" Alaina laughed walking into the kitchen.

"Hooker…huh….is there something you might have neglected to mention?" Castiel playfully asked Amber tickling her ribs.

"Oh yeah! When I wasn't busy being an Apocalyptic sacrifice, killing demons or most recently, your loving wife…I work nights as a hooker!" Amber laughed. "No, we've always that the kind of "hooker, hoochie" banter between us…"

"Ok, ladies and gents, got 2 MGD's and 3 glasses of champagne…" Alaina said carrying the drinks back to the living room. She handed the beers off to Sam and Dean. Dean looked up at her amazed.

"I think I'm in love…." Dean said taking his beer from her.

"Pardon?" Alaina asked.

"Nothing, hun. Thanks." Dean smiled.

Alaina handed champagne glasses to Castiel and Amber and kept one for herself. "I propose a toast….here's to the miraculous and safe return of my dear, dear friend, Amber, her new found family and her completely unexpected, sexy new husband. Cheers!"

They all raised their drinks in a toast.

"So….Amber's new husband…huh? You got a last name, Mr. Cas?" Alaina inquired after taking a sip of champagne. Castiel's mouth dropped opened, empty of any words to supply answer.

Dean choked and sputtered loudly on his beer startled and amused by her question.

"I'm keeping my last name…you know…for professional acting reasons." Amber quickly shot back before Dean choked to death.

"Oh………well, where you from Cas? What line of work you in?" Alaina continued.

Dean choked harder on his beer. Tears were starting to well up in Sam's eyes from wanting to bust out in laughter. He clamped down on his cheek to keep from doing so as he watched Dean's reaction to Alaina's questioning.

"Dean, right? You ok? You need the Heimlich or something? " Alaina turned around concerned.

Amber shot Dean a firm death glare out of view of Alaina.

"I'm fine, hun,…just touching reunions like this….get me all choked up…" Dean smiled.

Alaina turned back to Cas. "Now where were we?"

Castiel and Amber stole quick glances at each other.

"My job keeps me on the move a lot…I fly….."Castiel said confidently.

Sam and Dean were both now in silent hysterics.

"Oh, you're a pilot, cool!" Alaina replied. "So where are you from…originally?"

"Up north…" Castiel shot back.

Sam and Dean's faces were contorted from holding back the laughter and hysterics. Tears started lightly streaming down their faces. Amber quickly downed her champagne to calm her nerves.

"I could really use another glass.." Amber said handing her empty glass off to Alaina.

"Sure! The rest of ya'll need anything?" Alaina asked.

Dean, Sam and Castiel shook their heads. Alaina headed back to the kitchen. Amber threw a pillow at Sam and Dean. "Would you two knock it off?!" Amber said disgusted.

"That's better tap dancing than I've seen on Star Search......" Sam chuckled.

"Here chick…got you another full glass……remember you're a lightweight….hope to hell you ain't driving!" Alaina laughed walking back into the living room with more champagne for Amber.

"Anyway….so, inquiring minds want to know, where did you and Cas meet?" Alaina questioned excitedly.

"I'm actually a good friend of Sam and Dean's. We go way back. Even helped Dean out of hell once….figuratively speaking, of course." Castiel explained giving Dean a glare.

"Yep, that's Cas….always there to help…like a little angel sittin' on your shoulder." Dean said glaring back at Castiel.

"Oh Dear God…..Amber muttered under her breathe and quickly downed the champagne.

"So as I was saying….I was with Sam and Dean when they got to meet Amber for the first time and I just…..fell in love with her…" Castiel said.

"More like stalked…." Dean muttered under his breath.

"She truly is a beautiful and wonderful person….and I'm blessed to have her." Castiel said sweetly.

"AWWWWWWWW!!!! You are a total sweetheart! I wish I could find a man like that…good looking and sweet as sugar. You got any brothers?" Alaina asked elated.

No longer able to contain it, Sam busted out in a loud laugh.

"Yeah, he does…but they're all dicks…..Cas was the only one who rebelled." Dean interjected through a Chesire grin.

"Well, its getting late…..we should be heading out…" Amber said hoping to put an end to the unintended comedy.

"Oh no…don't leave…we've still got a lot of catching up to do!" Alaina argued.

"Yeah, I know…but Cas and I had to cut our honeymoon short after hearing about the whole "missing" thing and rushed into town just a few hours ago, we haven't even gotten a hotel yet…" Amber said backing her down.

"Well, are you going to be hanging out in town for a little while?" Alaina asked hopefully.

"I can…." Amber started.

"You need to stay and see the theater crew and let them know that you're ok and of course, introduce them to your new hubby! I still cannot believe you got married! I'm so happy for you!" Alaina squealed wrapping Amber in another bouncing hug. "Come by the theater tomorrow afternoon, the crew's setting up for dress rehearsal at 4….bring Cas!"

"We'll definitely be there!" Amber exclaimed faking her excitement.

Alaina walked with the four outside to Dean's car. Amber looked at the pasture across the road from Alaina's house.

"Look's like Old Man McWhorter got rid of all his cows, he ain't sick is he?" Amber asked.

"He didn't get rid of them…they just all died at once. I came home from practice one day last week and the police and the department of agriculture had the whole thing corded off in tape. All the cows just lying there dead…and the stench….oh my god…it was terrible." Alaina replied.

"That's weird…." Amber said making eye contact with her group.

"Honestly honey…Cullinworth has become the epitome of weirdness lately…looks like you came back just in time."

"What?" Amber asked confused.

"Did ya'll not see the sky when you drove in?" Alaina asked.

"We didn't get in till after sundown." Amber said.

"For about the past week, the sky has been this like really weird dark and yellowy color, no sun, and it thunders all day…but no rain." Alaina explained.

"Now that is weird.." Amber replied looking at Sam and Dean. They all suddenly suspected something more diabolical than just freak weather.

"Yeah and they think it's got something to do with that power plant out on Hwy 40…but I'm not convinced…" Alaina said shaking her head. "And on top of all that, this is where it gets really freaky….all three senior pastors from the churches in town have dropped dead within the last two weeks. Granted, they were all older than dirt…but don't you think it's weird that ALL THREE kick the bucket around the same time?"

"Well, they all pretty much had one foot in the ground last time I heard, especially Reverend Cayhill, he was so old and senile…he got lost in his own church. I doubt very seriously its anything other just really bad timing." Amber laughed falsely reassuring Alaina. "Cullinworth's always been known for it's quirky-ness…I'm sure it'll pass."

"Well, anyway, I'll let ya'll get back to the hotel. I'm sure ya'll are exhausted. We can finish catching up tomorrow." Alaina said changing the subject.

Amber finished her good-bye's to her friend and the four loaded back into the Impala and pulled out onto the road.

_***Quick Note to my readers: Please be patient with the progress on this 3**__**rd**__** Installment. My first 2 were written during the summer (during some much needed down time) but now theater season has started up again and between my 9-5 job, prepping for a couple new acting roles, my current acting gigs plus Improv shows, I won't have much time left to devote to this story much less sleep, eat, or even fix my hair. So I plan to write when and where I can (usually on my lunch break and between scenes). So please be patient with me.**_

_**You're all great and loyal readers and fans. I love you all! **_

_**- misshollywood82 ;)**_


	4. Run In With The Law

"Everybody else thinking what I'm thinking?" Dean asked pulling up to a four way stop.

"I'm thinkin' this little visit home's about to turn into an ass-kickin' session with Lucifer…" Amber sighed.

"I was thinking the same thing…" Sam added. "Trouble just seems to follow you everywhere!"

"Ha. Lucky me." Amber replied sarcastically.

Dean drove down the main thoroughfare and was unaware a car had pulled out behind them and was tailgating his vehicle. After a moment, bright blue lights suddenly flashed in his rearview.

"Perfect.." Dean muttered pulling off to the side of the road. Sam, Amber and Castiel fearfully turned around to see a tall, stone faced Georgia State Patrolman step out of the car and march cautiously up to Dean's window, flashlight in hand.

"Evening, Officer. What seems to be the problem?" Dean grinned nervously at the glaring end of the Patrolman's flashlight.

"Clocked you doing 50 in a 35. What's your hurry, boy?" the officer replied in a short tone.

Amber recognized the familiar voice coming from the officer.

"Why Tommy Hullander!!! You ought to be ashamed of yourself! She said as she quickly jumped out of the car.

"Miss Amber?! God al'mighty, girl!!! Where in the world have you been?! The officer replied shocked quickly changing his business demeanor into a friendly tone. He wrapped her in a hug picking her off the ground. "This whole town's been searchin' high and low for you!"

"Well…I had some family business to take care of…..and plus….I got married!" Amber squealed.

"Well….I'll…be…damned…and you couldn't call and let somebody know?! Officer Hullander answered putting her back on the ground. "Alaina's been runnin' around like a chicken with her head cut off, wallpaperin' the town with those damn missin' posters!"

"You know me..Tommy…I've got a flare for the dramatic!" Amber giggled. "Let me introduce you to my new husband."

Castiel stepped out of the car.

"Tommy, this is my husband, Cas." Amber said in introduction. "Cas, this is my good friend, Tommy Hullander…we used to live right next door to each other when we were little. We'd spend summer vacation ridin' four wheelers on his family's property."

"Hey! Nice to meet you, Tommy." Cas said warmly shaking his hand.

"Yeah, too you, Cas….Lord help you….you've got a real spitfire on your hands." Tommy chuckled. "So Cas…what do you…."

"You can get all the gory details from Alaina, Tommy! We just spent the past hour and a half over there being interrogated….show me your new wheels! Amber interjected stopping him from any prying questions.

She skipped back to his patrol car, running her fingers along the side. "Got one of those new Dodge Chargers, didn't you? That's so freakin' cool!" She excitedly eyed the car, taking in the electric blue and silver paint job along with the loud, idling motor and flashing lights.

"Yeah, made Lieutenant and they gave me a new one." Tommy said walking back to his patrol car. "You like it?"

"I love it….when you gonna let me drive it?" Amber asked crossing her arms.

Tommy laughed. "No can do, sweetheart, property of the State of Georgia…I'd have my ass hauled in if I let you drive it."

"Just a quick spin won't hurt…" Amber added.

"That's what you said when you took my mustang…." Tommy laughed and turned to Castiel.  
"You know your sweet little wife took my mustang out for a quick spin right after I got it and did doughnuts in the Walmart parking lot then got busted doing 110 down Old Russell Highway."

"Hey I got out of it…didn't I?" Amber said.

"Yeah, after I sweet talked the judge and got the charges thrown out. I'm tellin' you, Cas, you've got a wild one." Tommy laughed.

Dean coughed growing bored of the friendly reunion.

"Oh yeah… Tommy…these are my brothers, Dean and Sam. Just found out a few weeks ago." Amber said walking back to the Impala.

Dean and Sam nervously waved from the drivers and passengers seat.

"Hey guys…glad to meet ya'll." Tommy said.

"Yeah you too." Dean grinned.

"Well, I'll let ya'll go…it's gettin' toward the end of my shift…ya'll gonna be in town awhile?" Tommy asked walking back to his patrol car.

"Yeah…looks that way." Amber replied.

"Holler at me sometime and we'll grab some coffee.." Tommy said and got back in his patrol car and pulled off.

Dean breathed a sigh of relief as Amber and Castiel got back in the car. "Gettin' little chatty there with your "friend" and right in front of your husband! Wow, you are the little hooker." Dean said snidely cranking the car and pulling back on to the street.

"That'd be kinda hard..seeing Tommy's about as "flaming" as they come." Amber shot back.

"Well that would explain why he was giving Sam the once over…" Dean grinned slapping Sam on the knee.

_***Quick Note to my readers: Please be patient with the progress on this 3**__**rd**__** Installment. My first 2 were written during the summer (during some much needed down time) but now theater season has started up again and between my 9-5 job, prepping for a couple new acting roles, my current acting gigs plus Improv shows, I won't have much time left to devote to this story much less sleep, eat, or even fix my hair. So I plan to write when and where I can (usually on my lunch break and between scenes). So please be patient with me.**_

_**You're all great and loyal readers and fans. I love you all! **_

_**- misshollywood82 ;)**_


	5. Fun Behind Debbie's Pancake House

The four arrived back at the motel and pulled into the parking lot. Amber saw a familiar patrol car pulling into Debbie's 24 hour Pancake House across the street.

"He's so predictable…." Amber laughed as she saw Tommy park his patrol car in the back of the restaurant in the dark alley. He got out, walked around to the front and went inside.

"What?" Castiel asked.

"His "friend" Daniel is the manager of Debbie's and he always goes by after his shift for pancakes and patty cake." Amber laughed. Her eyes wondered to the gleaming patrol car that sat lonely in the dark alley behind the restaurant. A sly grin grew on her face.

"I'm hungry….how 'bout some pancakes, Cas?" Amber grinned at Castiel. They had always been able to somehow read each others minds. Now, with their new heavenly powers, the thoughts flowed freely between them.

"Sounds good." Castiel replied copying her devious grin.

"Well, you two go eat, Sam and I are gonna let Bobby know what's going on and start putting together some sort of attack plan. " Dean said getting out of the car.

Amber and Castiel got out of the back and watched Sam and Dean go in their motel room. As soon as they saw the door shut and curtains close, they turned and ran cautiously across the parking lot to the restaurant and snuck around to the back alley where the patrol car was parked.

"These new GSP Chargers are such a turn on…I've been wanting to have real dirty sex on one ever since they came out.." Amber whispered running her fingers along the brush guard as she faced the vehicle.

"Tommy was right….you are a wild one…" Castiel smiled coming up behind her and wrapping her in his arms. "And I love it.." he whispered gently nibbling her neck while his fingers played carelessly under her tank top.

She groaned at the sensation and held a tight grip against the brush guard. Her eyes came upon the handcuffs hanging from the back of the rearview mirror. She darted over to the driver's side door leaving Castiel confused where he stood. She tried the handle and found it locked.

"Hmm…let's try this…" Amber whispered hopefully placing her palm on the door and closing her eyes. The lock clicked open as she used her powers. She giggled and opened the door pulling the handcuffs from the rearview mirror. Swinging them around her finger, she sashayed back over to the front of the car and sat herself on the hood, giving Castiel a sinful look of want and lust.

"Thought these might be fun.." Amber whispered as she wrapped Castiel in her legs. He shot her a devious grin and took the handcuffs from her, drowning her in a deep kiss. Amber felt his hands move up under her skirt and pull slowly at her panties as they playfully sucked on each others lips. She broke away, watching intently, as he slowly pulled them down and off of her, discarding them on the hood. They resumed their heavy kisses, Amber tearing feverishly to unzip his pants. Before she could move her hands to slide his jeans down, she heard a loud click around her left wrist and felt ice cold metal clicking tighter around it. The sudden action causing her breath to catch in her throat as she pulled her lips away from Castiel. She looked down to find her wrist confined to the handcuff and Castiel looking down into her eyes with a domineering sneer.

"Kinky…." Amber managed to make out before Castiel quickly pulled her off the hood and flipped her around, hearing another loud and cold clicking sound as both her wrists were now cuffed behind her. Her body throbbing painfully with intense lust as Castiel took complete control, his fingers exploring up her inner thighs from where he stood behind her biting her neck. She groaned as he relentlessly toyed with her from underneath her skirt. Desperate for more intimate contact, her tightly confined hands sought the warmth of the stone hard bulge ever increasingly present just inside Castiel's open jeans. She gently grabbed on to it and felt Castiel shiver at the contact.

"No, no…darling…" Castiel answered in a sing-song manner and pulled her hands away.

"Please, Cas…..I want it.." Amber whimpered in protest.

"Do you?" Castiel asked toying with her as he bit into her shoulder.

"Yes.." Amber growled.

Castiel was deep in the moment; his head and body heavy with scalding desire and love for her and her alone. A large devious grin grew on his face as he bent her body over the front of the patrol car; her flushed cheek coming to rest against the cold hood.

Amber moaned in impatience as Castiel teased her taking his time slowly raising her skirt; his hands making sure there wasn't a spot on her body that had eluded his touch. He himself grew impatient caressing the soft warm curvatures of her hips and bottom.

The combined impatience quickly subsided when Castiel drew her body onto him. Amber almost going faint at the sudden glorious and welcomed penetration that left her wobbling in her boots. His hands kept a firm hold on her hips as he proudly watched her pleasured response to his continuing thrusts. Castiel pushed her body further against the car as he deepened his efforts. Her hip bones grinded hard against the metal brush guard. The mix of pain with unfathomable ecstasy brought her to climax and she cried out her body arching of the car. Castiel slowed only for a moment to release her from the clutches of the handcuffs and Amber rose happily to brace herself with her newly freed hands before Castiel quickened his pace again causing another orgasm to quickly form inside her. She groaned and released it; nails clawing down the car as it met with Castiel's.

Castiel wrapped her in a breathless and spent hug as the moment slowed, planting light kisses on her damp neckline.

"We should do this more often…" Castiel whispered into Amber's ear as he twirled the handcuffs around his finger.

"You read my mind." Amber playfully answered.

They zipped up quickly and headed back across the road to the motel taking the handcuffs for future play. In their place on the patrol car rearview, hung a familiar pair of panties.


	6. The Devil Went Down To Georgia

"Damn, Alaina wasn't lying. I've never seen clouds that color." Amber exclaimed looking out the window of Sam and Dean's motel room. She and Castiel had joined the boys and Bobby that next day in preparing to deal with the impending demonic forces obviously making their way into Cullinworth. "What'd ya'll find out about our pastors?"

"Coroner reports all three deaths were the result of massive heart attacks.." Dean said sipping from a cup of coffee.

"That doesn't sound like anything diabolical to me.." Amber answered closing back the curtain.

"Yeah except for the fact all three were found in their church and the position of the bodies indicated the men were all running away from something when they died. Not to mention the vague indention on their chests right above the heart.." Sam added looking up from his laptop.

"Sounds like Lucy's still trying to find a vessel.." Bobby muttered. "Apparently those three preachers didn't want to be worn as a suit."

"I don't get it…we stopped the Apocalypse…why is he still wanting to cause trouble?" Amber asked.

"'Cuz he's the devil and he can…" Dean answered back. "And you can't grow a evil minion army hell bent on world domination without your own meatsuit to start off.."

"And Lucifer will see this entire town as fair game in his pursuit to find a vessel.." Castiel said solemnly taking a seat beside Amber on the bed.

"So, all the people I know, all my friends………are possible targets?" Amber asked concerned.

"Unfortunately, yes…and those who refuse….he will kill." Castiel replied.

"Well, we'll just have to get to him before he starts knockin' on doors." Amber said hopefully.

"It's not that simple either, darlin'. We can't fight Lucifer until he manifests himself in his human vessel. Can't fight something you can't see or touch…" Bobby said.

"That's just dandy…maybe he'll go knockin' on Old Mrs. Winston's door next. If he's gonna start visiting the townsfolk, he might as well start with the ones I really don't care too much about. Hateful, old bitch." Amber grumbled. "But with my luck, she'd be the one to agree to be his vessel and then we're really screwed! Lucy with white beehive hair, coke bottle glasses, a walker and a damn balding poodle that yaps constantly. General Patton over an army of evil, senile elderly! God help us all!"

They all chuckled contently at Amber's dark humor.

"What?! You think I'm joking? I'm being dead serious! You don't want Lucy to start smiting everybody that accidentally steps on her grass!" Amber said in complete deadpan.

The group chuckled louder. Annoyed, Amber decided silence was the best remedy and walked to the mini fridge for a coke. She eyed Sam's laptop as she went by and noticed something familiar.

"Sam, why in the hell are you looking at prop guns? Is that like your own personal fetish or something?" Amber said changing the subject.

"Huh? Uh, no. This is Samuel Colt's gun. You know "The Colt" the kill anything evil Colt?" Sam answered pointing to the computer screen.

Amber chuckled. "Yeah right dude! We've got that same gun down at the theater. That's a prop gun. We used it for "How the West Was Won" and "Oklahoma!". That thing won't even kill bad acting!"

"Wait! You've seen this gun?! Here?! In Cullinworth?! Dean asked excitedly jumping off the counter where he sat.

"Uh, yeah, genius…we keep all our prop guns in storage at the theater until we need them for productions." Amber said mockingly.

"There's got to be some kind of mistake….are you sure this is the same exact gun?" Sam said pointing Amber's attention back to the computer screen.

"Yeah, same color, markings, barrel, everything…that's one of our prop guns." Amber explained.

"Where did the theater get that gun?" Dean asked.

"We got it in a trunk full of random stuff about 8 months back. In all honesty, Alaina and I kinda stole it. There was this really weird church out on Stanfield Road that everybody in town thought was a cult, more like Jonestown actually…….their members weren't from around here…they kept weird hours, never talked to anyone, kept to themselves…anyway..I'm digressing. The church ended up being gutted in a fire and all their members just disappeared. So one night, Alaina, me and a few friends go out there just to have a look around, see what was left in the rubble and we find this trunk in the basement. It had all these cool robes, sashes, candles, books and at the bottom wrapped in a black cloth was this gun. We thought we could use the stuff at the theater, so we *ahem* borrowed it." Amber explained.

"HA! You stole from your own local church of demons?! You little klepto! That's....that's…funny as hell!" Dean laughed hysterically. Sam joined in with his own chuckle.

"That's the pot callin' the kettle black, Art and Chester Allensworth…..or whatever credit card aliases ya'll are using this week!" Amber shot back.

"Yeah, but we're expected to do it…not Miss Angelic Amber…oh no!" Dean replied.

"Yeah, that's me, Miss Angelic Amber and remember don't piss me off …or you both might wake up tomorrow junkless!" Amber grinned.

Dean stopped cold in mid laugh. He looked at Castiel stone faced. "Can she do that?"

Castiel grinned. "Hell hath no fury…." He nodded.

"Well, let's concentrate on finding that gun." Dean coughed and quickly changed his demeanor.

"Cas and I will get it when we meet up with Alaina and the crew at the theater this afternoon. In the meantime let's all get something to eat." Amber said getting up from the bed.

The five put on their jackets and headed for the door. Dean reaching it first.

"Hey sis?" Dean said meekly.

"Yeah?" Amber answered.

"We're cool….right?" Dean asked nervously.

Amber grinned slyly giving no reply and walked out the door to the Impala, hand in hand with Castiel.

Dean checked his crotch apprehensively as he shut the door behind him.

_***Quick Note to my readers: Please be patient with the progress on this 3rd Installment. My first 2 were written during the summer (during some much needed down time) but now theater season has started up again and between my 9-5 job, prepping for a couple new acting roles, my current acting gigs plus Improv shows, I won't have much time left to devote to this story much less sleep, eat, or even fix my hair. So I plan to write when and where I can (usually on my lunch break and between scenes). So please be patient with me.**_

_**You're all great and loyal readers and fans. I love you all! **_

_**- misshollywood82 ;)**_


End file.
